In building construction and many other situations it is necessary to position structural elements along a true vertical axis. Many types of devices for vertically aligning structural elements are well known. One type of vertical alignment device is positioned on a horizontal surface at a distance from the structure being vertically aligned. This type of vertical alignment device typically has two cross hairs positioned across a sight passageway which extends through the length of the alignment device. The cross hairs perpendicularly intersect one another such that a true vertical line is established which is then used as a reference to align the structure. In order for the structure to be aligned with a true vertical, the structure must be aligned in both the x-y plane and the z-y plane. When the structure is vertically aligned in one plane, the alignment device must be moved ninety degrees (90.degree.) relative to the initial position of the alignment device in order to vertically align the structure in the other plane. Examples of this type of alignment device are described in U.S. Pat. No. 304,237 to Ray; U.S. Pat. No. 338,791 to Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 1,012,740 to Stamps; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,709,310 to Dahl. Because this type of alignment device must be positioned at a distance from the structure being aligned, it may be necessary to located the alignment device on the edge of a large highway, or the bank of a river creating a dangerous situation. Further, it is very time consuming to vertically align a structure in the x-y plane, move the alignment device ninety degrees (90.degree.), and then vertically align the structure in the z-y plane.
Another type of conventional alignment device is attached directly to the structure being aligned and a known horizontally aligned object at a distance from the structure is used as a reference to horizontally align the structure. An example of this type of alignment device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,041,622 to Guilfoyle. Guilfoyle discloses a horizontal leveling device having a bubble tube, and a cross hair positioned on both the inlet and outlet of a sight passageway. The alignment device is attached to a railroad track being horizontally aligned. The railroad track is moved to a position so that the bubble tube indicates the railway track is in horizontal alignment with the reference object positioned at a distance from the railroad track. The reference object can be a railway platform or any other object known to have a true horizontal line. The drawback of this type of alignment device is that it requires a reference object positioned at a distance from and in a direct line of sight of the alignment device. As noted above, it can be inconvenient or impossible to establish a direct line of sight between the reference object and the structure being aligned.
A conventional plumb bob can also be used to vertically align a structural element. Generally, a plumb bob comprises a weight attached to one end of a line. The end of the line opposite the weight is held or hung from an object such that the weight hangs free and the line defines a true vertical. The line is used as a reference and the structure being aligned is moved into alignment with the plumb bob line. The problem with the conventional plumb bob is that the plumb bob can not be used in strong winds. If the wind is strong enough to move the weight, the line will not be at a true vertical and the user will have to wait until the wind dies down. Further, the plumb bob must be either hung from an object or held by a person. If the plumb bob is held by a person, another person is usually needed to align the structure with the line of the plumb bob. Alternatively, it may be impossible or inconvenient to find an object from which to hang the plumb bob.
Yet another prior art device which can be used to both horizontally and vertically align an object is a traditional level. A level usually takes the form of a three-dimensional, rectangular body having at least two bubble tubes positioned at a right angle with respect to one another. When vertically aligning a structural element, one side of the rectangular level is positioned in contact with one side of the structure being vertically aligned. The structure is then moved to a position so that one of the bubble tubes indicates the structure is aligned with a true vertical. The drawback with this type of device is that the surfaces of the structure being aligned may not be straight edges resulting in the structure being inaccurately aligned.
All of the prior art mentioned do not provide a hand held vertical alignment device which can be used in severe weather to align a structure having uneven or roughened surface and which in use, is positioned against the structure being vertically aligned and does not necessitate the use of a reference object. Therefore, there is a need for an accurate, compact vertical alignment device which can be used in severe weather and in use, is positioned in contact with the structure being vertically aligned where the structure can have uneven and roughened surfaces.